Burning Rose
by BlueDreamer10
Summary: Nel Zelpher has been left in a care of a child of her own, but she's a burning rose waiting for the return of her true love? R&R FaytxMaria, FaytxNel Later in story, NelxOC Rating will rise... edited a bit
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, the name is IcyPirateChic this is my first Star Ocean fic, I hope you will enjoy. I there will be a lot of flashback scenes, possible switching between character. I will shut now and start it.**

**Burning Rose (Star Ocean) **

_Summary: Nel Zelpher has been left in a care of a child of her own, but she's a burning rose waiting for the return of her true love? R&R Fayt/ Maria, Fayt/Nel (Later in story), Nel/OC_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's plots. I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**Burning Rose**

**Prologue **

_**Aquios 8:15 A.M, 778 SD  
**_

"_Lady Nel?" A female solider with dark blue hair and brown eyes knocks on her door softly, putting her ear to the door she heard no one answer._

_Knocking again and still no answer "Lady Nel I am coming in either you are going to answer the door or not."_

_Without hesitation she opens the door walking in "Lady Nel, I have a…" she trails off, looking around not finding a red-headed woman "Mission?"_

_Just as she was about to exit, another woman appears with blonde hair_

"_What are you doing here in Lady Nel's room?" she asks the female solider._

"_Sorry where my manners Tynave, I was told by the queen that Lady Nel has a mission." The female solider bows to Tynave._

"_If you are looking for Lady Nel she is not currently in Aquios. She has a mission of her own to attend now." Tynave explains to the woman._

"_Oh thank you for the information. If you don't mind if I ask you what is this mission of hers?" Tynaves smiles, "Sorry this not information that I should give out."_

"_Sorry to bug you, and may the grace of Apris be with you." Once again the woman bows, leaving the room._

'_I wonder what was that about?' Tynave leaves the room after the woman closing the door._

_**Courtyard…**_

"_Farleen…" Tynave calls out to the blue haired woman "Yes Tynave, do we have another mission to attend?"_

"_No but…" She sits on the benching facing her friend "Have you seen Lady Nel anywhere?" _

"_I did see her off earlier this morning, saying that she has a mission of her own to attend for personal reasons." Farleen announces._

"_Alright then." Tynave looks up at the sky seeing how blue it is, along with the small clouds moving along. At around this time it is spring, the grass around is very rich and a lot of farming happens on this continent, the contrast to Airyglyph's poor soil do to harsh winters._

"_Tynave and Farleen, the queen wants to see you." A male solider walks up to them saluting._

"_Right!" both women reply at the same time rushing to the audience chamber "Thanks for the message." Tynave thanks the solider._

_The male solider waves the off, and returns to his position to watch the activity in the castle and the activity around the castle._

"_Your majesty, you wanted to us?" Farleen asks following in after Tynave._

"_Yes, it's about Lady Nel." The queen gives the reason._

"_She, went on her own mission." The queen nods "To see Fayt and Cliff off, I know she told me before she left. I understand that she has to attend to her personal business."_

"_Yes ma'am." Both women on their hands and knees showing respect for the queen "She tell me that you two can take a rest for today."_

"_Is that all my queen?" Tynave asks. The queen nods "Yes be sure to enjoy your day off."_

_Tynave and Farleen bow, leaving the audience chamber and the castle to walk around the city of Aquios. _

**_Aria 10:30 A.M_**

"_So I see that you guys are leaving now." Nel says holding back her feelings, it natural for this red head to hold back her feelings. This is natural for her to hold back her feelings because this how she gets by in her work as an Aquarian spy. Nel Zelpher, a strong-willed woman who didn't let her feelings get in the way of her work no matter how hard it is._

"_Well I guess it is bye for now." Cliff says boarding onto Quarks ship, "Fayt come on so we can catch up with Maria." Mirage says from the ship._

_Actually to tell the truth they really don't know where Maria is because she disappeared five years ago, to get away from people before they abuse her power of alteration, a genetic gene given to her by the genetics scientist Robert Leingod. Fayt has similar power give to him by his father, the power of destruction._

"_Nel take care, and look after Melody. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Maria, even though I still care about you and our daughter." Nel flinches because she really didn't want to her that. She won't believe her ears, wanting to wake up from this nightmare and find herself in bed next to Fayt. Nel maybe strong but, she couldn't think of Melody grow up without her father, let alone herself without Fayt. Imaging being alone again in life with out someone there to talk to about her thoughts and feelings, knowing that she still has Clair her close friend to talk to, but that isn't enough for her._

_Nel did have a father in her life to look up to, a male figure at another point of life and his name is Nevelle Zelpher, formally the chief intelligence officer of Aquios and he was killed in action of a mission. Nel was hoping that Fayt would be there for Melody, setting a father example for her. She was wrong because he is leaving going after that Maria Traydor. This is torture to her, eating away at her heart; little by little to pain is getting bigger as the blue haired male stands there._

"_Daddy, where are you going?" A purple haired girl asks her aquamarine eye show concern. Fayt turns to the small girl, avoiding the blank expression from the older woman "Melody, daddy is going on a long journey to look for a friend. I won't be back for awhile, don't worry about me just look after your mother for me, please."_

_Melody smiles "Ok daddy, just come home soon, ok." Hoping that he will keep that promise, and Nel on the other hand just wants him to disappear, wishing that she wouldn't have met him from the beginning, and the long journeys they had together. "Fayt why don't just leave and just stay gone." Nel speaks softly._

"_What? I just want you…" He was cut short by Nel "So WHAT? SO I can understand that you used me and throw me away like a TOY! JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" _

_Fayt is taken back on this, realizing that Nel doesn't want him there. To make sure there isn't a miss understanding, he just turned around entering the ship. Few minutes later the ship left just as quick as it appeared "Daddy…" Melody utters._

* * *

**There goes the intro what do you think? Good? Middle? Stupid? I love to hear your thoughts, please review.**

**Thanx,**

**IcyPirateChic**


	2. It's like we never met

**Hola! Here's more for you to read and I apologize for the mess up in the summary, please re read it. Fayt and Maria don't have a child my mistake, anyway please read on. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Star Oceans plots or it's characters, but I do own Melody and any other OC's.**

* * *

**Burning Rose**

**Chapter 1: It's like we never met**

**Peterny, 790 SD**

**Name:** Melody

**Age:**17

_A young woman who serves as an agent of Aquios and her reasons are unknown and mysterious. She claims to be the daughter of Nel and Fayt, a couple of the well-known heroes who saved us all from the celestial forces. Despite that she has her own plans in life and hopes to keep her family together._

"Is that the right information?" An older woman asks Melody. Again Melody looks over the information, to make if there isn't anymore errors of any sort "Yes I believe this is all correct."

"All right thank you for signing up to be an inventor. By the way my name is Welch Vineyard, of Craftsman's Guild." The woman introduces herself, "Please to meet you Ms. Vineyard." Melody shakes her hand.

"Mmmm hmmm, likewise did you just mention some people by the names of Nel and Fayt?" Melody nods yes "Oh they were former inventors here, and they did make some neat ones I tell yeah." Welch just remembers something reaching into her pocket, pulling out a compact communicator "With this you can contact me from anywhere to file in some patents."

Melody looks at the black hand-held item observing it very carefully "Be sure you take care of it, and sometimes come back here to say hello at least." Welch encourages her "I'll be sure to do that Ms. Vineyard."

"Please you can just call me Welch." Melody smiles "Take care and I will come back." Welch waves after the teen.

Perterny the controversial city of communication, the city where people get together from different continents and work on different ideas for inventions or possibly sell items.This is utopia to Melody because she comes and goes as she pleases to escape from her trouble with her mother. Every time when she talks to her it turns into a big argument and when Melody mentions her father's name the conversation goes on as if he never existed. That really bugs her a lot, not understanding why her mother does that for, honestly is wrong for a girl to a have a different opinion about her father than her mother? To her it isn't.

Not paying any attention to what she is doing she accidentally bumped into someone "Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to ah!" Right then she noticed whom that she had just bumped into.

"Oh no not you!" Melody growls "Who do mean you!"

"What ever just get out of my sight." The man retorts "You are the one who bumped into me."

Without even respond he just walks away, not even apologizing to her "That bitch." Melody hisses under her breath, instead of blowing out of proportion she just left the town and return home.

_**Aquios…**_

"Farleen have you seen Melody?" Nel asks her friend.

"NO ma'am but I believe she must have left town again." Farleen answers.

"Alright thank you." With that said Nel left just to explore the castle. 'Just as usual se always runs off, but I can't blame because I refuse to talk about what's his face.' It's been twelve years since Nel talked to or even seen Fayt. One part of her is happy that he is gone and the part isn't. This seems like they have never met, and she doesn't have to deal with him. Her other wishes they are still having adventures together as a group, on the inside she misses everyone.

Right then the main gate opens revealing an anger teen, storming past her running down the hall down to the right 'I wonder that is all about?' Nel waits a minute before she follows her daughter.

Reaching Melody's room Nel places her ear to the door listening to any crying "Melody… are you ok?" No response, Nel sighs entering the room.

"Hey what is bothering you?" Nel finds her daughter curled into a ball "Is that boy again?" Melody nods.

That is known as Sam Nox, the notorious son of Albel the Wicked 's, always so arrogant like Albel himself. He has the same stupid smirk plastered onto his face, it perfectly with his black hair and red eyes "What did he say now?"

"Mother I don't need your help." Melody says coldly "I believe you do, just please tell me that or what ever else is on your mind."

* * *

**There you now the story is moving along… but please don't expect fast updates because I am busy with three other stories and school. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanx,**

**IcyPirateChic**


	3. Dilemma

**I have more for you guy's today, yay! LOL Ok I will let you guys read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Oceans plots or characters, but I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**Burning Rose**

**Chapter 2: Dilemma**

Melody takes a deep breath calming herself down from the previous incident, eyeing her mother very carefully, by the looks on the red heads face it is serious yet sincere at the same time "Melody please… I am your mother in fact tell what's been bugging you?" Right then she knew that she couldn't hide anything else from Nel, but she continues to stall.

Nel sighs once more walking over the right hand side of the young teen's bed "You know, you are lucky to have a mother live through most of your life. Just remember that you can always come and talk to either me, Clair, Tynave, Farleen and even other ladies in this castle alright." Nel informs her daughter.

Melody nods to show understanding "All right then, still willing to talk about what's on your mind?"

Silence leeks into the atmosphere amongst the two women, again Melody opens her mouth and nothing comes out "Before you even say anything I like to share with you a couple stories of my life if you don't mind?" Nel speaks.

The purple haired teen shakes her head "No, no I would love to hear your story." '_Is this true for once we are not arguing about something stupid._'

"Well as a little girl my mother, father and me lived…" the red head is interrupted by a knock on the door "Come in."

The bedroom door creeks open revealing Tynave "Lady Nel… Melody." She greets both.

"Are you two ready to train?" Tynave asks now knowing that both of her colleagues are now here.

"Well you two can, I'm going to take a nice long walk." Nel replies.

"Lady Nel…" Tynave starts.

"Don't worry I won't be gone for long, plus in order for you to take me on you have to get stronger." With that said Nel bows to both women, leaving the room.

"Hmmm… she sure has been acting strange lately, it is like when Fayt left." Tynave admits.

"My father?" Melody addresses to what Tynave is saying.

"Oh sorry that was just a thought, lets put that to the side and lets start training." The blonde changes the subject "B-but what about my father?"

"That isn't something that you should be worried about now, now come so we can spar." Tynave pats Melody's backs, now exiting the door "Now come on because you would want to show much stronger got to your mother."

Melody sighs "I will be there in a moment, I just have to freshin' up a bit." Tynave rolls her eyes leaving the teen alone to attend her own business.

Once she knew that Tynave is gone she looks out through the stain glass window watching as people walk in and out of the castle doing their daily preys, also people walking in and out of the stores or hotels. This is usual for her to see all of this happen because Aquios has a lot tourist, the city is pure and people are always happy to come here to see the chapel and many other things.

Melody through her whole life always have people to look up to, everyone she has been around always around to her helping hand and so were her friends. Even she is grateful for everything, there is one thing that she misses the most and she feels that she will wouldn't feel complete without this person in her life which is her father Fayt Leingod, it has been over 12 years since she has seen him. Each day after everyone is asleep in the castle; she would quietly leave the castle out into the courtyard to look out into the sky, knowing that her father is out there somewhere. After that she comes back into the chapel to prey that her father will return safely back to them and her mother.

Shaking out of those thoughts the girl leaves her closing the door, down the hall out into the courtyard "Ah Miss Melody you have finally decide to come and join us." Farleen greets.

Tynave nods "Now lets get started."

Melody nods to show her understanding, while in the process of clearing her mind of things concentrating on her Runology ready to take on any action, also ready to use her techniques "Ice needles." She says charging for Tynave first.

Tynave dodges "Fire bolt." Melody falls from being flipped over by Tynave.

"Awe… so close." Melody gets all bent out of shape, Tynave laughs "Don't beat yourself over that, by the way you did well it's just you to strategize better."

"Mmhmm." Farleen agrees.

"Oh I was just getting warmed up." Melody grins, both Tynave and Farleen shrug their shoulders.

They continue to spar for a few more hours, just within few hours Melody proves herself that she can over come any obstacles "You did well." Tynave compliments the teen girl.

"Yes great job." Farleen adds on, but at the same time cramping and sweat from the long spar. It is the same for Tynave who is easily walking it off over Farleen.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Nel, you should talk about him." Clair speaks looking out of the mansion's window.

Nel sighs knowing that her dear friend is right, how can she not talk about the person once loved dearly from her heart. To Nel it is quit easy for her being he is clearly not in sight and it is like he never was here "Oh Nel…" Clair whispers "I know that you still care about him."

Nel says nothing with her eyes closed, wishing that Clair would just stop talking about Fayt, didn't she understand that Fayt is nothing to her now, thinking about him does nothing but cause more pain to her "…"

"Nel?" Clair asks "Look I know."

Nel shakes her head "You worry too much Clair I am fine, and you know that I will be fine without a man."

"Nel…" Clair looks at her dear friend that she knew ever since they were babies. '_Why doesn't she just admit that she still loves him, and I know it hurts because that is the third that she lost.' _

"Clair believe me I am just fine, it's just like before they came into the picture. It is true I miss our new friends dearly, but I sure don't miss Fayt." Nel says in her casual voice.

"I know you still love him no matter what." Clair says.

"Clair if this is all what you are going to talk about, I'm leaving and until you talk about something else I won't return." Nel gets up from chair exiting from the door in the front.

"Nel…" Clair calls after Nel and cuts her off putting her hand up "Just listen to me please, you're like a sister to me."

"We'll talk later Clair." Nel says half way through the door, "Nel I know deep inside you want to forgive him."

"Good day Clair." Nel leaves allowing the door to slam really hard, "Oh Nel… I wish you would just stop hiding your feelings." Clair talking to herself.

'_May Apris watch over her.' _Clair prays.

* * *

**There goes another chapter, what do yah think? Please feel free to tell me through a review.**

**Thanx,**

**IcyPirateChic**


	4. Internal War

**I'm back with another chapter, please continue to read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's plots, but I do own the OC's.**

* * *

**Burning Rose**

**Chapter 3: Internal Wars**

After the annoyance of her friend Nel walks over to a tree near a vacant home, knowing that she won't be disturbed from her thoughts, what thoughts you ask, the times before Fayt and others arrived here on Elicoor II. Everything wasn't in peace at the time either, the war between Aquaria and Airyglyph, was over a stupid conflict over land. Nel sighs because the long war is finally over and now everyone is at peace, and then again she thought it over, this war probably would have still be going if Fayt hadn't shown up after all. This thought replays in the red heads mind over and over again, making her laugh.

'_Maybe it wasn't so bad with Fayt around after all, but…' _Nel shakes her head _'Now I can't focus on my work because of him.' _ Her heart flutters to the name Fayt, all of those times she had together with him was what she always have dreamed of, actually every woman he walked by fall over heels over him. Woman whisper among each other saying_ "Nel she sure is lucky to have him. A man who is waiting at her hand and feet, even willing to die in combat to protect her." _Each day before any of them were call off to a mission they would ask her how did she spend her day with Fayt, ignoring them and denying the fact that they were dating.

'_I'm happy that he is gone, I don't mean that I wish he never returns, but I want him to be happy with the woman he loves. He may not be happy with me, but what matters to me is that if he stays gone I won't be distracted nor I will hurt anymore.' _The more she tells herself, the more she wants to crawl into bed to bawl out tears of sorrow, waiting for his return. Nel tries her best to hold back her tears she doesn't want anyone to worry about her, let alone she doesn't want these thoughts come into play during her missions.

Nel looking up from her feet up to the sky, clears her thoughts calming down to keep her breathing under control. Once again she breathes one more time to make sure she clears out all of the thoughts that she doesn't want to worry about at the time being, the only two people that she wants to think about now is her mother and father. The loved ones that she still cares about up to this very day, even though they died or missing in action. The red head quivers, shutting her eyes, clinching her fist wishing they were there to comfort her in time of need. Unable to keep control tears start welding into her eyes without her noticing and caring she drifts off into her thoughts…

Aria, 754 SD

_One cold winter's night, a kind woman and her daughter in the comforts of their own home is preparing a meal for the man of the house. The woman she has medium brown hair, aqua marine eyes, smooth milky skin delicate to touch, she wore a gray dress with a black apron, and to keep her hair out of the way it is pulled back into a bun _

"_Nel sweetie would you please get me the flour and the sugar." The woman asked in her sweet voice, giving her daughter a warm smile._

_The young girl she has red hair shoulder length, with a dark blue bow in her hair, aqua marine eyes like her mother and she wore a blue dress "Ok mommy." She chimes grabbing the flour bag first handing it to her mother "Thank you, dear." Now the young girl walks back over to the storage room to grab the bag of sugar._

"_You're the best daughter that a mother could ask for." The woman smiles taking the bag from her daughter, patting her head lightly._

_Nel giggles a little because she always has loved being praised for doing something good to help around the house or anywhere. After gathering all of the ingredients, the woman known as her mother mixes up the yeast, flour, water and sugar together, to make sweet bread "Can I help moma?" Nel asks holding her brown teddy bear. The woman smiles "Of course you can, just…" She's cut short by a knock on her door "Who is it?" she asks._

_The knocking on the door continues, but it was even louder than before "Coming." The woman walks up to the door, opening the door up slowly revealing a woman who appears to be her age "Faye what is it?" The woman asks her friend, because she looks like she has scene a ghost "Faye Lasbard what's going on?"_

"_Irene, the Airyglyph soldiers are here." Faye quivers from fright, tears start to form but frozen from the drifting snow "Nel come on." Irene says to her daughter sternly._

_Nel has never heard her mother act like this ever "Nel grab your cape and let's go." Irene raises her voice._

_Without hesitation Nel grabs her cape along with her mothers, handing it to her all three of them leave the house very quietly, walking through the blowing snow walking up to another house that is only a six feet away. While they entered the area of the home, within the open door a girl stands there waiting for them._

"_CLAIR get back into the house this instant." Faye furrows her eyebrows at her daughter._

"_Mommy I was worried about you." Clair says softly, shivering in the snow, from the result that her cheeks are red._

_Faye sighs removing her dark blue hair from her face "Let's go inside before anyone gets a cold." She ushers her daughter inside while Nel and Irene follow in behind._

"_So Faye what is the problem?" Irene asks sitting down at the wooden table, "Right, Airyglyph is on the rampage again, just executing people just because again." Faye grabs a teapot from the stove, pouring four cups of tea._

"_We already told them that we have the right to this land."_

_Faye shakes her head, and her nutmeg eyes show concern "I really don't know when they will come by here." Their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door._

_Both Clair and Nel turn their attention towards the front door "Girls wait here." Irene commands them, walking over to the door with Faye behind her "Their here." Irene nods answering the door._

_There standing before her is two soldiers in black armor "Are you two ladies Irene Zelpher and Faye Lasbard?" one of them ask._

"_Yes." Both woman answer_

"_You're coming with us." Within seconds the soldiers had both women by their hands behind their back, by the looks on Irene's face Nel knew what to do right then._

"_Come on Clair." Nel says grabbing her friends hand, running through the back door "N-Nel what about our mothers?" Tears start to form in Clair's eyes._

"_Clair I don't know." Nel utters, trying her best to hold back her tears._

_Behind them they heard a couple blood curdling screams, that quickly died out, because of this Nel picks up her pace trying to get to the nearest safest place. Just about everywhere they turn the Airyglyph army was everywhere "We are going have to head over to Peterny." Clair says to Nel, "That's what I am planing." _

_Both girls moved quickly avoiding any contact with the Airyglyph soldiers, successfully existing through the west gate, walking across the bridge and through the Palmira Plains into Peterny "We made it." Nel sighs sitting on the step of the chapel._

"_Yeah I know Nel?" Clair asks._

"_Yes?" Nel says flexing her feet._

"_We could stay with my Aunt until our fathers return." Clair explains to her tired friend "Alright what are we waiting on then?"_

"Nel?" A voice calls from beside her, looking for the source of the voice she finds Clair standing there with a concerned look on her face "Look, I'm sorry for pressuring you about Fayt. I mean I just want you to be happy again, and you know that we all have our own wars to fight." Clair extends her hand, "Will you forgive me?"

The red head processes this through her head for a few seconds before answering "Clair… I'm sorry for pushing you away." Nel admits.

"Nel you don't need to apologize, it is I who should apologize." Clair claims.

"Clair." Nel smiles at her dear friend "Nel." Both high ranked officers close into a hug.

"Oh right, I have received a message from the queen and she wants you and Melody to go to the Runes of Mosel "Why does she?"

"I don't but I suppose you have to meet Abel Nox there, and upon your return she would like to see you." Clair reports all what she knows.

"Well…" Nel pauses for a bit "Ok, I guess I will see you later Clair." Nel bids her farewell, bows before leaving.

'_Nel please be careful I know you still feel pain in your heart, and fighting a war within you' _Clair looks out over the horizon once more before returning to the mansion.

* * *

**There goes another chappie… So what is your opinion on this? Please review because I will appreciate it. Also you just learned the origin of Nel's and Clair's mothers my version at least. Remember R&R and I will update quicker.**

**Thanx,**

**IcyPirateChic **


	5. Returning a favor

Hello fellow readers I'm kind of tied up in babysitting my baby cousin for my aunt so yeah it'll probably take a little long to post today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of its plots, I own the OC's.

* * *

**Burning Rose**

**Chapter 4: Returning a Favor**

Diplo 6:00 p.m.

"Hey kid, what's been bugging you?" A blonde muscular man asks the younger male.

"I-I don't think I can do this Cliff." The younger one answers, feeling sick to his stomach while enduring the pain in his heart

Cliff sighs at the younger man, shaking his head knowing that Fayt going to have face Nel sooner or later "Look Fayt you live and learn from your mistakes, and you can't hide from them, no matter what. Otherwise I'm trying to say is that you are going to have to face them or else you will be haunted for the rest of your life." Cliff tells his friend.

Fayt kept his head down, his natural blue hair is covering his expression and again Fayt does not want Cliff to see him the way he is now "You're such an kid." Cliff chuckles looking out through the window watching the stars pass by as they travel through space.

Fayt fidgets a little to control his anger, he can't get mad at the older one because he knows that Cliff is right, and how often is that you ask? Eliminating the hunches he is right when things get tough, knowing that he isn't serious most of the time "But you are alright though." Cliff adds on.

Still Fayt couldn't shake out the though of leaving Nel for Maria is the biggest mistake he has made so far in his life. The biggest problem that is playing in his mind over and over again, how is Nel going to take it once he returns to her? _'Oh Nel… I-I'm s-sorry, I know I caused you great pain, and it was wrong for me to go after Maria because she turned me down too. Oh, I hope you accept me again.'_ Fayt thought to himself, but this isn't enough he wants her to know that he loves her.

"Cliff are we staying on course?" A strawberry blonde woman came in through the door.

"Mirage, tell Marietta to switch course to Elicoor II." Cliff giving orders to Mirage, standing there she gives him a funny look. Cliff smiles, while returning a favorable expression stating that he knows what he is doing.

"Right, and Fayt hang on there." Mirage waves off before existing the door "Mirage w-" Fayt calls, but she's too faraway to respond "Why did you go on doing that for!" Fayt yells from frustration.

"The question is do you want her back or not?" Cliff turns the tables on the flustered male.

"But…" Fayt stops short of his sentence, replaying his thoughts of Nel over and over again "Think about it, when you are ready I will be in the ships deck." Cliff informs Fayt leaving through the door, without creating any tension between the both of them.

The blue haired male shakes as little tears build up into his eyes slowing running down his pale face. What else could he do because he knows it'll be most likely that she won't bring him back into her heart _'What am I kidding she deserves better than I, I made an commitment and I failed to maintain it. Right now thinking about this what will my daughter say? I know that she'll hate me too, I haven't been in her life for 12 years.' _Shaking his head while thinking about Maria said ten years ago…

Diplo 779 SD, 9:00pm

"_Why are you guys following me for?" A blue haired woman yells shedding tears._

"_Maria we would like for you to stay, and you are our captain." Marietta explains._

_Maria shakes her head protesting against their offer, she feels free now knowing the no one is on her ass giving orders about doing anything "No… you all are doing well without me, and anyway I have never been this happy in a very long time." She admits with a slight smile._

_Fayt feels ill to his stomach after hearing the statement, he thought that he will spend the rest of his life this woman, she made him feel understood about being an genetic weapon. How else could he feel this way? Nel understands him too but he wouldn't want to return agonizing pain that he inflicted on her before. 'This is bad.' "Maria, I love you." Fayt states._

_Maria closes her eyes tightly, finding it very hard to respond to this emotion "Fayt… I-I think you will be happier with Nel, and to be honest I don't feel the same way about you."_

"_But." Fayt reacts "Sorry but I can't, I just can't let you be apart of my life, and not feel the same way about you, as the way you feel about me." Maria starts to tear, knowing that she has just broke his heart, actually only broke a part of because she knows that deep down he still loves Nel. "Please Fayt don't take it personally, but your heart really belongs to Nel."_

_The name Nel rings in Fayt's mind, repeating over and over again 'Nel…' Fayt thought._

"_Now if you guys please excuse me." Maria nods to each of her colleagues as she leaves from the door…_

'_What have I done.'_ Fayt beats himself mentally_'You just walk back into their lives, you have to gradually earn your place back in.' _Fayt sighs knowing that this wouldn't be easy "I can't just run away either, hopefully she at least will listen to me." Fayt takes a deep breath "It really doesn't matter now, it already has been done." Stretching his limbs Fayt leaves the lounge area going up the ships deck _'I hope things don't get too bad, come on Fayt stop thinking the negative, think about the positive.'_

As Fayt enters the deck " So you thought about it?" Cliff asks looking at Fayt "Yeah."

"So?" Cliff raises an eyebrow "I will do whatever it takes."

"Alright kid, is that your final decision?" Cliff inquires to make sure he gets a straight answer, Fayt nods without giving it a second thought.

"I was hoping that you would say that. What made you change your mind, if you don't mind if I ask." Cliff asks with curiosity.

"After I beat myself up mentally, I realized that I made a promise to a friend. I promised her that I will try to make things right again." Fayt says informing Cliff.

"Well kid I'm glad that you are willing to do this." Cliff chuckles lightly "What's so funny." Fayt asks feeling a bit offended.

"It's just a little inside I thought about." Cliff purposely teases "What kind of a inside joke."

Cliff still continues to laugh "You're becoming more of a man, but still you're such a kid still."

Fayt groans a little because he knows that Cliff is right to an extent "Could stop calling me a kid."

"Why, you still are a kid to me." Cliff says, returning his attention back to the stars "Just relax you have plenty of time before we see Nel again "We're going into Gravitational warp, in 5…4…3…2…1..." Mirage counts down.

"Warp engines are on, and blast off!" Marietta finishes off "Now entering gravitational warp."

The Diplo enters gravitational warp without any trouble "Cliff it cleared." Mirage tells the captain.

"Right, and I kinda already know that." Cliff tells Mirage "Just making sure that you know."

Cliff shakes his head "How is it going to take us to reach Elicoor II?"

"Five days." Lieber answers looking at the screen of his computer "Alright." Cliff stretches his arms while he gets up from his seat "Just try to relax Fayt."

'_It's not that I'm scared, it's fact how she'll react.' _Fayt shakes out of his thoughts trying to relax…

* * *

There goes another chapter, yeah I brought Fayt back into the picture, so what is your opinion about this chapter and the story so far? R&R 

Thanx,

IcyPirateChic


	6. The Spark

**Back with another chappie, hopefully you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's plot but I do own the OC's**

* * *

**Burning Rose**

**Chapter 5: The Spark**

**_Mosel Runes 6:15 p.m.…_**

Moving along the harsh heat of the long expansion Nel and her daughter grow exhausted, becoming even more dehydrated by the second "Mother why are we doing this again?" Melody asks through a raspy voice, her throat aches as she speaks.

"I suppose to meet Abel out here I suppose." Nel stresses as her mouth thirst for water.

"Oh…" Melody mumbles _'I hope you don't have to see Sam.' _Melody sighs because she is thirsty, tired and to make things worse she is going to have to face _Sam_ "Mom don't tell me that I have to see Sam." She whines.

"Honey…" Nel takes a deep breath, making sure her hood is on her head "Sometimes we are going have to face things that we don't even want to face."

"What ever." Melody says walking over to the Oasis fifteen feet away; Nel shakes her head following after her "Sweetie what is bugging you?" Nel inquires taking her hood off getting a drink of water.

"You know _very _well what it is." Melody raises her voice "Sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about." Nel says in her casual voice.

"Please Melody tell what's wrong, how do you expect me to do what ever if you don't." Nel pleads.

Melody continues to sip up some water from the oasis, feelings it's cool liquid trickle down her soar throat and hot face "Why don't ever talk to father anymore? Or at least mention him at any point of the day?" Melody ask with curiosity, and there is a hint of sadness in her voice "Why must we go over this every time when we have a conversation?" Nel shakes her head "But you are right, I can't just continue to ignore him, let alone not even think about him." Nel chuckles lightly "Well… before hand me and your father were very close…"

_**Castle Aqauria, 5:45pm, 773 SD…**_

"Hey Nel!" Someone calls for her from behind "Yes?" she turns around now face to face with her best friend Clair "Did you ask yet?"

Nel looks at Clair all funny "…" Clair sighs "You what I mean."

"No… Why do you continue to ask?" Nel raises an eye brow "Nel, we know that you want to." Nel shakes her head while giggling "Nel I have known you the longest time, so why do you still continue to hide your feelings for him?" Clair says defiantly.

"Clair…" Nel hugs her best friend "I can never hide anything from you can I?"

"Exactly… But honest have asked him yet?" Clair enforces the same question "No, but I plan on to." Nel thinks about it for a second.

"What are you waiting why don't you go ahead." Clair ushers her "Nel as your best friend, I am offering you the best chances yet."

Nel sighs giving in "Then will you stop harping me?" Clair nods "Well ok." She walks off into the distance heading for the courtyard "Good Luck!" Clairs calls after her _'I know that she'll be happy with him, may Apris watch over her.'_

_**Courtyard…**_

Nel walks through double doors entering the quiet area, walking down the stairs watching the sunset, drifting into dusk "That's lovely." She says to herself.

As soon as she walks down the final flight she hears two people talking "Come on kid, be a man and just ask her." Nel stops in her tracks _'Cliff? But who is he talking to?' _Slowly walks down one step at a time to make sure no one hears her "I know Cliff but I am not too sure if she likes me the same way." _'Fayt? Who are they talking about?' _Not paying any attention to what ever she is doing, she trips over a step almost falling flat on her face. Once she catches herself, both men look at her shocked.

Cliff turns his attention back over to Fayt, whispering something into his ear "Right." Fayt nods "Later kid, and Nel catch ya later."

Nel watches Cliff walk away as she regains balance, lifting herself up from her current position "Were just standing there listening the whole time?" Fayt asks once Cliff is out of sight.

"Well, it depends on what do you mean _whole time_?" Nel replies back with another question. "What did you hear?" Fayt asks folding his arms.

"Who were you guys talking about?" Nel inquires "Who is _her_?"

"I will tell you once you calm down." Fayt says teasing.

"I'm not angry… I'm wonder who is this girl is." Nel says covering up her jealousy.

"Why are you so jealous?" Fayt asks with a smug look on his face.

"I would never." Nel defends herself, but in the process of blushing "Oh really?" Fayt says leaning, giving her a peck on her lips "Well… if I was you I wouldn't be jealous of her now." Fayt says, mocking Nel.

"…" Nel stands there in the state of shock. "Fayt… I-I don't know what to say." She finally manages to say something.

Fayt laughs giving her another kiss, but this time it is a little deeper, "Don't say anything then."

As Fayt pulls away Nel's face turned scarlet "Ahem…" she coughs trying to shake out of that moment, also trying to hide her face from others seeing "Fayt, why don't we go, get something to eat from the bakery and bring it back here." Nel quickly says, walking towards the direction that she came from.

Fayt shakes his following after her, knowing the fact that she is still in denial "Nel look… I." Nel cuts him off "I'm not mad or anything like that."

"It's not that, it's…" Fayt stop short in his sentence "What is it then?" Nel asks while walking back up the stairs "You don't have to answer now, if you don't want to."

Rest of the time they didn't even mention a word to each other

'_Just ask her.' _Fayt mentally says to himself, lying across the bed in the first guestroom. _'It's not that hard, you love and it's obvious that she loves you. Why is it so hard.' _Fayt sighs for a moment also think about what Cliff was saying _'Don't rush yourself, only ask when you are ready.' _Fayt shakes his head "I think I am ready now." He says no too loud

Just as he gets up from bed he stretches his limbs a bit, finally getting the courage to go over next door. Fayt hesitated a bit before knocking on the door, slowly he inches his hand closer to the door, and then the door opens revealing Clair walking out the door "Right, I will see you later Nel…" She stops right in her trail "Fayt." She moves out of the way "Nel you have another visitor."

"Ok Clair, just send him in." Nel calls from her room "Ok… Well I will see you guys later." Clair says leaving.

After Clair was out of sight, Fayt enters closing the door behind him "So what's on your mind Fayt?" Nel ask sitting on the edge of her bed, patting the seat next to her, showing that it's for him "I won't bite." She teases.

Fayt leans over meeting face to face, making out with her "…" A smirk appears on Nel's face, actually a mischievous look.

"So you wanna…" Nel giggles removing Fayt's pants… Come on I know that everyone of you guys know what happens and everything, so I don't need to describe anything, now do I? XD…

'_**Mom… Mom?' **_A voices calls, _**'Is there anybody home?'**_

Nel snaps out of those thoughts, wiping drool from the side of her mouth "Oh… What were you thinking about? Huh, huh?" Melody starts to get suspicious.

The red head rolls her eyes at her daughter, lifting herself up from her spot walking towards some ruins "Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

Melody sighs, heading over to the ruins herself picking up her pace.

* * *

**There goes another chapter, what do you think? R&R**

**Thanx,**

**IcyPirateChic**


	7. Rude Awakening

**Back with another chapter, and things have been crazy. My grandfather passed away Feb. 6th, and I have been sick for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's plots, I do own the OC's**

* * *

**Burning Rose**

**Chapter 6: Rude Awakening**

Walking into the building before them both women remove their hoods, walking across the room into a hall that will reach their destination. Keeping her mind off of Sam, Melody looks around at the ruins,observing the deep details of the old relics and parchment papers. Just as she was going to open one of the scrolls and read them, she stops as her mother yells down from the hall, "Melody come on, just down the hall."

Rolling her eyes as she quickly follows the red head, right into the cracked door. Entering the room they realized that the conference room has been kept under good care since people have been coming in here fro several years past.

"I guess we'll start the meeting, while the ladies take their seats." Woltar announces breaking the silence amongst them all. Nel and Melody find two vacant seats, that places themselves further away from the men.

"So you summoned us, what is the big emergency?" Nel speaks up trying to the heads on what they are talking about, "Another war is breaking out between both countries, you maggot." Albel answers her question but in a rude gesture.

Nels glares at him, she still has that strong grudge against him. Who side you had to like someone, even you joined forces with them, but for the most part they get along in their missions to carry them out "Now for this reason..." Woltar begins breaking the tension between both rivals, and looks around the table to make sure everyone is listening, "It's not the issue over power, or the land issues, it's just the ignorant ones who continue to cause problems on others."

"What kind of problems do you speak of?" Melody ask out of curiosity, homing into the conversation, "I can answer that." Everyone turns to the source of the voice, and it's one of the new comers.

"Louis... you know that you can't give out that kind of information." I older man comments.

"Dad... it's ok." Louis reminds his father, "They don't want things to change, seperate powers once again like always. Those ignorant individuals, bring back those hard times by reminding them of those days."

Melody nods her head, gazing into the boys sea blue eyes, also admiring his brown locks that covers one of his eyes. From her view point, he is the most handsome guys she has ever met in her life. Drool drips to the side of her mouth, "Melody... hello? Earth to Melody." Nel snaps her fingers, and Melody turns to her.

"Hmm..." she manages to say behind soft sighs. Nel rolls her eyes, realizing how immature her daughter is acting, "The meeting is now settled... you may leave." Nel gets up from her seat, and she heads for the door, reluctant to leave the premises.

Melody notices her mother leaving, and once again she quickly follows after the red head.

_**Aquaria Castle, 9:45 p.m...**_

Walking into the audience chamber Nel greets the queen, with respect on her knees "You summoned me my queen."

The queens nods, "Yes...", Nel lifts her head to see the queen, "May I ask, what is your request?"

"I am sure that it is not a mission I request." The queen explains, "I would like for you to meet someone."

Nel stands up from her current position, giving her queen a questioning look, "Don't worry I am sure you'll _like_ him." The queen enhances like.

The Aquarian spy slap her head because she has a feeling that Tynave, Farleen and Clair have something to do with this_ 'T__hey wouldn't...'_

The Queen's expression went from a smile to a concern look, "What is on your mind Nel?" she asks.

"I can't help but to ask, did either Tynave, Farleen or Clair put you up to this?" Nel looks serious, and the Queen shakes head "No, but I became a little concerned when they mention this to me. So thought I could give this day off from these mission to spend time with this man." Nel turns to see a figure coming from behind one of the columns, and Nels eyes widen with shock, _'No... it can't, not again.'_

* * *

**There goes another chapter, and I sincerely apologize for such a long wait for the update and I couldn't find where to start on the chapter where to end. So I hope this makes it up, and who is this mysterious man, the queen speaks of? Why is Nel so shocked? Well... remember the more you review, the more chapters you get.**

**Thanx,**

**IcyPirateChic**


	8. Hell Date

**Hi again! I was going to update two days ago but the computer crash. Oh well... at least it is up now, please read on.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's plots (I do own a copy of the game) XD**

* * *

_**Burning Rose**_

**Chapter 7: Hell Date**

_**Three days later...**_

_**Aquios ,7:20 pm**_

_'Note to self be sure to kill Clair, Farleen and Tynave' _ Nel says to herself while in the process of sighing deeply knowing that this is going to be nothing but a bunch of hell. Looking at herself in the mirror, holding up the dress that Clair gave her to her skin,as she observes the Fuchsia dress with spaghetti straps, silver sparkles and a slit on the side of it. _'Why did he have to show up again, nothing but trouble.' _Once again she sighs sitting the dress back on to her single bed on the edge. Nel jumps as soon as she heard someone knock on her bedroom door, "Who is it?" she asks with a little attitude because she is not in the mood at the moment.

"It's me Nel." A woman's voice calls from behind the door, "Come on in Clair." The red head says in a irritated voice. The door slowly opens revealing a blue haired woman entering the room, closing the door behind her, and by the looks on her face you can tell that she's in a hurry to get here. Sweat trickles down her face, and her clothes are sticking to her body, "Nel...there...is... something... I... need... to... tell... you." Clair says panting, "It must be pretty urgent, since you ran all the way down here."

"You won't believe this but Fayt is back!" Clair says with enthusiasm, and a smile appears on her face. Nel slaps her face groaning, "Great, now more drama...", Clair's smile turns into a frown, "What are you going to do now?"

"DAMN IT,CLAIR!" Nel screams from the top of her lungs, Clair looks at her friend in shock, "Why... why do you always have to do this to me." tears brew into Nel's eyes,pouring out uncontrollably.

"I don't know what you mean?" Clair is totally oblivious of what her friend is talking about, "You know very what I am talking about." Nel hisses between her teeth, "Nel... all I am try-" the redhead cuts off the blue haired woman, "That's the thing Clair I don't want your help!", anger filled Nel's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Nel." Clair stammers, Nel shakes her head "Don't be because I am going to talk to you no more."

"Could you just stop and think about somebody else, instead of yourself for once!" Nel shakes with anger, "I was not acting out of selfishness!" Clair says as tears fill her eyes.

"Face it Clair! Happy endings can't happen to everyone!" Nel screams as tears continue to pour out of her eyes as she falls to her knees. Clair smiles as she wipes away her own tears walking over to her fallen friend, "Nel if you really feel that way, then I won't get involved with your love life without your consent." Clair promises and helps her friend up pulling her into a hug.

"Clair... I feel so... confused." Nel says in between sobs, wiping away to last of her streaming tears, "Let's stop all of this crying, and get you ready for your date."

Nel narrows her eyes, "Look... I don't like this as much as you, ok.", Nel gives her the evil glare, "Ok... that was my idea, don't forget Tynave and Farleen were a part of this too. Anyways, he an addition to our team." After saying that, Clair helps Nel get ready.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Cliff, I really don't know if I can do this." Fayt says pacing the floor of the audience chamber, "Relax... listen kid, just calm down and think this through before you go and talk to her." Cliff says leaning on the wall.

"How can I calm down, I hurt her once already." The blue haired man says with grief, also thinking that this completely a waist of their time coming here. "Stop thinking so negatively! That is not the point at the moment."

Fayt raises an eyebrow at his blonde friend, "Alright mister "romance", what is the point." Cliff rolls his eyes at his friend, "The point is that you have to get her to understand and how _stupid_ you were."

Fayt shakes his head at his friend, "You know you that you were _wrong_she had the right to act that way."

"Who's side are you on?", Cliff shrugs his shoulders ignoring Fayt's question. "Cliff is right." voice speaks from the above them, searching around for the source of the voice and decending from the stairs Mirage appears with a smile on her face, "But-" Mirage puts her hand signaling that she heard enough. "There is no ifs, ands or buts about, you know you have to be a _man_about it realizing your mistakes and resolve your problems."

"You-" Once again Fayt is cut off by another person, "Enough!" The Queen ascends from her room, with a green eyed, dark haired man.

"This is not the time to argue about this, once again Airyglyph and Aquaria is fighting over land, you can further discuss your problems later!" The Queen states firmly.

"Yes." The three warriors say without questioning. "Alright." The Queen clears her throat and continues on saying, "From what Nel told me, I guess people are going around spreading rumors and creating alliances causing mayhem."

"May I too add my Queen." The man beside her speaks, "Very well..."

The before them clears his throat getting everyones attention, "Before I begin, I shall introduce myself and the name is Kendall Prichard, and I grew up with Nel Zelpher from childhood."

Fayt's heart flipped within an instant when he heard Nel's name, the woman that he loved and till this day. "By the way I have collected further information from coordinators, reporting they state that there are three different brigades and so far I don't know the names."

"Not again..." Cliff groans, "I thought we took care of that."

"Igorant people who refuse to live in harmony with others." Everyone turns to face the main entrance of the audience chamber, "Dad?" the same voice calls.

Fayt turns to face and see a young woman with aqua marine eyes and shoulder length purple hair, "Melody?" Fayt asks, hopefully he does not embarrass himself and the girl nods her head with tears flowing from her eyes running towards her father.

"W-what t-took y-you so long." Melody hiccups hugging her father for the first time in twelve years, "Melody." Fayt says wiping the tears away from his daughters face, "I told you I went to meet a friend for a while."

"Dad, I already know what you did, you after her because you had feeling for her. There is no need to lie about it." Melody admits, "You caused my mother great _pain_ ya know." she enhances the word pain.

"I know... and I am sorry." Fayt says sincerely, "I am not the person who you should say sorry to, Nel is... my mother, she is the person you should say sorry to." Melody says leaving the audience chamber.

"This wouldn't be the right time." Kendall says.

"Why not?" Fayt says with a hint of worry in his voice, "Because I am going on a date with her." He says with a smirk on his face laughing at Fayt leaving. The word date echoes through out his mind, and shock filled his eyes.

"We will discuss this further later." The Queen dismisses everyone and they depart from the immediate area out into the court yard. "Fayt it is not too late." Mirage nods, "He right, from what I heard she is only on this date so others could stop bugging her about her love life."

Fayt continues to look out into the distance deep in thought, "Think about it kid."

_**Peterny, 11:45 p.m...**_

"So... how have you been?" Kendall asks the red head as they eat their dinner, also studying her admiring the way the dress fits her perfectly and how her make up makes her eyes and lips pop. Nel rolls, "Things have been good, you?" she says trying to keep her cool.

"I've been better and I have been maintaining a job in the Peterny's inn." Kendall smiles at the red head.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Peterny 768 SD, 1:15 p.m...**_

_Nel currently nineteen years old, is walking around Peterny humming a tune to herself awaiting something very special today. 'I'm going on a date, even it is very odd... why would Kendall invite me on a date?' While thinking about this, she turns into the west entrance heading towards Greeton and enters the pub._

_The shocker of her life time at the moment was when she walks in on Kendall kissing another blonde chick, as she walks over to the two her foot slip from under her because there was a bar of soap. Then Nel crashed head first into the bucket filled with water, as lands on her butt the water poured all over and everyone around was laughing at her including Kendall Prichard. She looks around at everyone running out of there to prevent herself from getting humiliated any further..._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Hello Nel? Is there anybody home?" Kendall asks waving his hand in front of her, "What... did you say something?"

The man rolls his eyes getting up from his seat kneeling down on one knee taking Nel's hands into his looking up at her pulling out a little box out of his pocket, "Nel Zelpher... will you marry me?" He opens the box revealing a 14K gold diamond ring and slips it onto her finger.

Nel lifts up her hand observing it carefully, by the looks of it, it looks harmless, "So what do you say?" he asks in a serious tone, Nel sighs making it seem like that she is giving it some thought.

"No." She says getting from her seat, from behind her she heard something rip and her face turns red as she looks around to see if anyone is looking. Just she puts her cape, good thing she brought it, so she can cover the hole in her dress, "You ASSHOLE!!!" Nel screams from the yop of her lungs, walking back to Aquios.

_**Aquios, 1 a.m...**_

Fayt walks out of the castle, siting on the stairs looking out into moon and stars allowing the cool breeze hit his face, causing hair fly into his face. Scanning his surroundings he sees a red dot out in the distance coming up towards him, right away Fayt knew that it is Nel. "Nel I-" just as he was going to say something Nel rushed right by him, entering the castle.

He follows right behind her quickly, stopping her by by grabbing her hand, "Nel I serious need to to talk you and what happened?" Fayt asks with concern.

Nel turns around now face to face with Fayt, wiping away tears "Look, I am sorry." Nel pulls her arm out of Fayt's grip, "Can we discuss this at a different time please." Nel says in a shaky voice as her lips quiver, but her word are clear.

"I know that I shouldn't-" Nel cuts him by putting her hand over his mouth, "I said w-we will d-discuss this l-later." The woman breaks out into tears, and Fayt closes her into a hug, "Shhh, it's ok."

"Don't touch me please, this pains me too much at the moment." Nel pulls away from Fayt walking to her room quickly. Just as he was going to knock on her door, a hand stops him, "Just leave it alone for now."

"But-", Fayt turns around to Cliff, "Now come on kid, you just suddenly came back into her life and there is something else wrong and Mirage will talk to her tomorrow to calm things down." Cliff yawns, "Head for bed and things will be better tomorrow."

"I hope your right." Fayt mumbles under his breath.

* * *

**There goes another chapter and I am very pleased with, I would really like to here all your thoughts readers, please review. I won't say that I will quit, but I will stop updating frequently if I don't any reviews besides**_one_** review.**

**Thanx,**

**IcyPirateChic**


	9. Important Notice

**_This is an important notice, and I would like the say is that I am finally out of school. I was actually out after I left the school on June 3rd. I am just letting you all know that I am free to update now without school work in the way; but I won't be able to update until June 18th, because I am leaving for Japan on Wednesday June 11th and I won't be back until June 17th. I have a teen leadership meeting to go that day as soon as I come home.  
Then I want to update then, a lot. I didn't die._**

**_Luv ya!_**

**_AutumnRain09_**


	10. The Truth

**Hello everyone, I know that you are thinking what took you so long to update? I was having a serious case of Writer's Block and I could not think a thing to write about. What I did was take a break from it and do other things to occupy my time until I find my inspiration again. You guessed it I got it back today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of its plots, but I own the OC's and I own this story right here.**

_**Burning Rose**_

_**Chapter 8: The Truth**_

**Aquios, 5:45 A.M. …**

Nel wakes up looking around checking her surroundings realizing that it is still dark outside, the stars twinkling outside of the window filling the dark vast skies, the red head sighs knowing that she will now not be able to go back to sleep no matter how hard she tries, she always has a bad habit of not going back to sleep if she wakes up too early to her liking.

'_Might as well take a walk and/or go on and do some training'_, she thought to herself, with that in mind she lifts her weight off of her bed placing her boots back onto her feet walking out of her room closing the door behind her quietly. Quietly she strolls down the hall within quarters towards the back courtyard, to go do her daily training, just as she was about to turn the corner she realizes that she is right in front of the guest bedroom where her former colleagues Fayt and Cliff are staying at, biting her bottom lip she extends her arm about ready to knock on the door, but retaliated back not wanting to disturb their slumber. Instead she approached the door differently by placing her ear up against the door, listening very closely to see if there is anyone up or talking amongst themselves, closing her eyes she listens in hearing nothing but loud snoring, know that it is Cliff always sawing the log clean off.

Walking away from the door she realizes soft whispers coming over from her daughter's room, curious Nel inches over across the door that is right across from her, again Nel puts her ear up against the door listening to the small whispers which now turns into a conversation…

**Melody's room…**

"Daddy?" Melody questions as she snuggles up against the blue haired male in her beige cover, "Yeah?" Fayt asks with concern.

"Why did you leave us? I know it was not to go on an adventure, if you were you would have taken with you as you promised me 12 years ago. Who were you after?" Melody asks in monotone.

Fayt pauses before answering her question, thinking about what to say to Melody, looking back at her he realizes the pain within her eyes, dark and stone cold. "Well… I felt that your mother and I needed a break from each other I felt that there was no feeling going on between us… I mean that our love bond was not as strong as it was from the beginning once we started to feel for each other", Fayt starts off pausing for a moment to see if she was listening and there she was quiet looking at her father with wonder and curiosity.

"Once I started to notice that my feelings for her were slowly fading… I-I started to fall for your Aunt Maria, right then I felt the fire of passion again. It felt right to be with her at the time even I knew I was going to break your mothers heart right then, till now." Fayt continues as tears brew in his eyes, "Once I left Elicoor II, I knew that I definitely broke your mother's heart and I acted like I didn't care if I broke another woman's hearts even I knew I stilled loved them deep inside…" Fayt trails burying his face into his knees. Melody sighs deeply thinking about what her father said taking it in as consideration, knowing that it is still wrong what he did to Nel, after the fact that she cared and loved him for what he is.

"Dad… she gave you all her love, I know that she never loved anyone like that besides you. She thought that you would be the perfect man that would stand by her side, for better and worse. This means you should be able to talk this problem through and solve it together as a team to get past that bump", Melody explains as she lays back down quickly drifting off to sleep.

Fayt thought to himself, realizing that Melody is right and she did not leave anything out that is true, he knew that should went to Nel first thing he felt that way. Feeling even smaller Fayt wanted to die in that very spot, what kind of girl would want somebody inconsiderate like him? Sighing Fayt getting up from his daughter's side walking over to the chair over there in the corner stretching out plopping his feet up on a stool falling asleep fast.

**Out in the hall…**

Nel backs away from the door, continuing back towards the back courtyard pondering about what Fayt and Melody have discussed about. As she was about to walk out of the back courtyard door she is greeted by a voice, "What are you doing up so early?"

Nel stops in her tracks turning over towards the voice, "I can ask you the same thing." She says in her casual voice folding her arms.

"Man… you can never let your down even once?" The voice says walking out of the shadows, over towards the red head.

She shakes her head, "You know you have to be less obvious, Cliff."

"What's on your mind? I know that nobody gets up this early unless something is troubling them." Cliff inquires as he stands in front of the courtyard door.

"Nothing, I just got up and I thought maybe I should do my training since I am not tired." Nel replies defiantly, moving past the blonde man out into the courtyard. As she walks out the door Cliff began to say something but it was too late.

'_I guess Mirage is going to have to talk to her later.'_ Cliff shrugs leaving it alone going back to his room hoping this conflict will be over soon.

Outside Nel sits on the bench gazing at the stars to clear her mind, cleansing it from all of the mixed feelings that are running through Nel's mind. The wind brushes lightly across her exposed flesh on her arms allowing her to relax her muscles, something she has not been able to do in a long time, even though there was peace from the time Fayt came until a few days ago.

_'What should I do now? How should I feel? Why am I so confused?'_ Frustrated, Nel allow those thoughts drift off somewhere so she can have peace in mind. After a few minutes of meditation she started her training without any distractions of any kind…

**There goes another chapter, what do you think? I hope it was good because I was pleased with myself with this one, a slight retaliated fluff I call it. Anyways… please review, feedback and reviews are good!**

**Thanks,**

**AutumnRain09**


End file.
